


beyond happy endings

by LurkerUnchanged



Category: Maleficent (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M, For all the people who fell in love with the tundra fae, Gen, M/M, Udo (Disney)/ OC (Reader)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-01-30 11:11:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21427279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LurkerUnchanged/pseuds/LurkerUnchanged
Summary: The wedding was only a short reprieve.  Our characters still have much to do to get their happy ending.
Relationships: Aurora/Phillip (Disney), Borra/Percival (Disney), Diaval/Maleficent (Disney)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 55





	beyond happy endings

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, hear me out. After Maleficent I saw that there was a surprising lack of fics and I was debating whether or not I should write one despite being new to this writing business but I had so many ideas, because there were so many things left unexplored in the movie and also no Maleval content so I just started writing. I still have much room to improve but they say that if you keep on writing you would eventually improve so here's to hoping that I do. I still haven't decided if I should continue this or not because it was a strike of inspiration but I've daydreamed long enough and its time to put it into words.
> 
> Also fun fact, I thought Miyavi's name was actually Miyavi in the film. So I kept on writing Miyavi then I realized it was actually Udo and so I had to change all the name manually because I dont have word in mobile lol. It was a pain.
> 
> Please, please help me out since I dont have a beta, if you see any spelling or grammar mistakes, dont hesitate to let me know in the comments.

King John woke slowly. The smell of fresh flowers, was ripe in the air although he saw none in his quarters. Instead he had awoken in his chambers, greeted by Percival, his general and his son’s friend.

"Your highness, you’re finally awake." As Percival spoke he could see concern turning into relief in the young man’s eyes and wondered what exactly could have him worried to that extent. 

Then King John realized that he was currently sitting on his bed, and his memory from the night on the dinner came flashing back. 

Maleficent's green eyes flashing in anger, the people panicking, his wife hiding behind him, the fog in his mind spreading and his slowly declining senses before darkness consumed. 

A sleeping curse must've been cast on him. 

Given, that only Maleficent had the power cast spells, it did not take King John too long to figure out who had put him into sleep.

"The curse?" King John asked, curious. If it was Maleficent who had cast the curse out of the grievance on their conversations, he wondered how the spell had been lifted. He looked towards where his wife was and after seeing no trace of her could only deduce that the spell must have been lifted but whether it was out of Maleficent's own kindness or his wife's love, he was still in the dark. 

Thankfully, Percival had seen the implication between his questions. After surveying the room, his thoughts on who it was the King looking for was confirmed. 

Percival's gaze became grave and he hesitated to answer the entirety of what had occurred. King John was a kind man, and he did not deserve what had happened to him but when all was said and done, he was still King and matters on how his wife's betrayal would be handled soon enough. 

Seeing Percival's grave expression, King John could only frown in return. His curiosity only heightened as he observed his long-trusted general hold his tongue in front of him, when he was usually curt. 

"My boy, I've been asleep for longer than I presume I slept, seeing that there are flowers had already grown near my balcony." King John shifted his gaze towards the window and there he saw daffodils blooming. Percival shifted his gaze along with him and remembered that he had another matter to discuss with the King. The King continued, with a more serious tone in his voice, "Won't you indulge your king and tell me what has occurred during my absence?"

As King John leveled their gazes, Percival had seen the implications of his King's words. He was being ordered to talk. King John had once told a young Percival that he hated using his "serious" voice but it was necessary in state affairs. Percival had been on the receiving end of it for far too many times to mistake it as anything else. 

Having left with no choice, lest he disobey his king, Percival opted for the most diplomatic answer, "Forgive me your highness,but you may dislike what you hear."

King John sighed. How was it that both the boys he had raised had turned to be so stubborn. Despite this he couldn't help but chuckle to himself, Percival had grown to be a fine man, secure in his own authority but respectful to those around him. King John couldn't be prouder. 

He realized he was acting aggressively which may have contributed to Percival's defensiveness and had forgotten how it was much easier to coax the truth through soft words instead "Percival, you have been your father’s right hand man before Phillip was announced to be crown prince, and I’ve never known you to hold me from the truth.Won't you tell this Old King what happened"

At his admission, Percival raised his head and smiled at King John. When his father had died, King John had offered his words of support and had been one of the few presence in his life who had treated him like family, asking after his well being. Percival had never seen the need to hide for he knew King John was among the few rulers who were just and kind.

"Your majesty," steeling himself from the truth Percival straightened his back and continued "It was your wife who had placed you under the sleeping curse."

Anger. Disbelief. Grief.

All these emotions rendered King John speechless, his thoughts stopping as he felt his heart clench and anger to bubble up from his stomach. His first thoughts were indignation at the accusatory tone that Percival could imply his wife would hurt him in such a way. However when he saw Percival’s eyes filled with resignation, as if he was just about to bring his man to his grave for his slander, he held himself in check. 

Percival had warned him that he would not believe his statements and yet he had given him the answer he was looking for despite the consequences the boy would face if he, as king, had found his statements to be slander against his own wife.

King John breathed slowly calming his thoughts. He restrained all the fury and turned his emotions into one of trusting kindness from a man he had raised as his own son. 

"Are there any basis for your claims?", he wanted to clarify. 

Percival had expected to be executed on the spot. If it was any other noble, he would have been tried, and punished but he had trusted in King John's level-headedness and seeing the man's face turn from anger to calm was enough for Percival to calm himself as well. The only thing he could do now, was to steel his resolve and relay the words Phillip had entrusted him with. 

"Phillip had known you would ask, and so he sent me to tell you that near your stomach, there would be a hole, a remnant of the needle that pricked you into sleep much like princess Aurora still had the scars in her finger."

At the admission, King John had raised his clothes and peered at the place where Percival had indicated. There, sitting inconspicuously, was a small tiny scar that Phillip had described. 

As his heart sank, his mind began to replay the events before he fell asleep - Maleficent’s face full of fury, a flash of green , his queen rushing behind him, and finally a small pinprick of pain, where the scar now sat.

His anger was slowly declining but instead a deep sorrow was taking place in King John’s heart. A million questions ran through his mind, and the image of his loving wife from all the years they had spent together was laughing at him in mockery. 

King John had been kind and for years he had heard the whispers in his court that he was naive. His wife had stood beside him as support, picking out the people who had slandered him in whispers but he felt his heart twist as he recalled that all this time his wife also viewed him like the others - naive. 

A few tears fell from King John's eyes. How could they not, for he had loved Ingrid truly. It was telling that she was not in her chambers, and she was not the first person that he had seen upon awakening. Ingrid was not her true love, like he had once believed. 

He allowed the tears to fall freely. 

Outside, vines began to grow and as if sensing his pain, reached out and touched him. Seeing the overgrowth seep into his chamber King John eyes widened in surprise. He wiped his tears to see how it was possible and turned to Percival for an explanation. 

Percival only placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. King John watched as daffodils continue to grow from vines. Flowers of new beginnings. King John was in awe at how they decorated the room and brighten the atmosphere and he felt his spirit cheering up if only for a few moments. 

Although his king, had previously been crying, seeing his eyes brighten at the white flowers in the room made Percival's heart feel a little lighter as well. He had no words of comfort to offer except the one Phillip had asked him to pass on. He hoped desperately that it would at least raise King John's spirits.

"Your majesty," Percival began which made King John turn his head towards the young general, smile a little bit strained but eye bright, "Despite the tragedy of the battle instated, Phillip has proceeded to continue with the wedding.They are making preparations as we speak."

King John's eyes widened. 

At the mention of the battle his thoughts turned to all those times his wife had mentioned in passing that war was inevitable and their kingdom had to be prepared. It had always perplexed him. He had worked hard to let his people live in peace and his wife had been there to see his efforts. 

Once he had shared his concern with her on why she was adamant that war would return. Her concerns had led him to believe he Ingrid did not trust him keep the peace, but his wayward thoughts were soothed once Ingrid had explained that it was just her paranoia. Given her background, King John took pity on his wife and had pardoned it, on the hopes of easing his wife. 

Now everything became clear.

Ingrid did not want to keep the peace. She had been preparing for a battle. And he was too blind to see what her wife had done.

He was indeed naive to trust in someone who he had loved so fervently but did not love him back. He only hoped that Phillip and Aurora's story would not be like theirs. 

King John had always disliked feeling sorrowful and his only wish was for peace and the happiness of his people. He had long ago resolved himself that he could do what he could. If it was naive for a sovereign, to want only the best for his kingdom, then so be it. 

Daffodils. A new beginning. A wedding.

If what it took to give his people the reprieve they could have after the battle and a future free of war but united with the people in the moors, then he who was he to stop such a joyous occasion. 

Putting his queen at the back of his mind for the moment, King John finally smiled "Then, we cant keep Phillip waiting cant we." He finally rose, placing the covers away from him. King John called to one of the servants to attend to him.

"You may go," he waved his hands in a gesture to dismiss Percival, who bowed in return excusing himself. "Tell Phillip not to start without me."

"I will. Your highness."

Seeing how the King did not seem undefeated nor resentful at the events that occurred Percival could only smile at his father's figure back.

* * *

Diaval had seen the bird from above, its black wings glistened under the sun and its majestic form almost made him fall in love at the sight had his heart not belong to another.

His awe quickly turned into fear when he saw a white figure fall from the tower and realized that it was her beloved daughter, Aurora. 

He didn't know when he started running but only that he did.

As he ran he prayed desperately that he would make it in time. The phantom pain he experienced when he pushed his wings hard as he gained speed could be felt on his back yet he found himself unable to go faster. 

Then he remembered, he was human.

There were moments where he loved being human but it was now where he was helpless did he resent it. 

When a gust of air suddenly passed by his direction he saw the powerful black bird’s wings flap downwards as if trying to save the girl. And when he saw the green eyes that was uncharacteristic of ravens and crows alike he realized then that he had no need to worry. 

Maleficent. It was Maleficent, it turned out that he did not need to restrain and affection for the beautiful black bird, because it was his mistress, the one he had long ago learned to love. And like always, Maleficent would catch their little fledgling and ensure no harm would come to her. 

One crash and mini-heart attack later, Diaval rushed towards where the two had landed and proceeded to hug them, albeit briefly. Diaval had known that Maleficent still had her boundaries and he wasn't about to push his luck where there were many watching. His mistress could do unimaginable things when embarrassed. Hugs were classified as things that were embarrassing, if it so happened that the person giving the hugs wasn't Aurora. Diaval did not mind, like everything he would ease Maleficent into it. 

Directing his gaze towards the two who were now safe and present at where he was, Diaval felt his sense of unease wane. With Maleficent smiling softly at Aurora and Aurora smiling back, he felt better seeing the two most important person in his life safe and happy.

Diaval, who was engrossed in watching the two, immediately notice Maleficent turning towards him, with a gentle smile on her face, free of the mischievous air it usually had when it came to Diaval. Diaval could only helplessly smile back, despite the beating of his heart flying a mile a minute at seeing his mistress, once in a full moon genuine and beautiful smile.

Maleficent who kept her distance, still basking in the relief both her beastie and raven were now exuding, couldn't help but utter fondly as he turned towards Diaval , "I missed you."

Between them, words of affection held no place because their actions spoke louder than mere words. However hearing the words come from Maleficent herself made Diaval realize how wonderful it was to still hear words of affection. Warmth and relief bloomed in his chest as Maleficent smiled tenderly towards him and all Diaval feels as if is that he’s flying without wings. He’s entirely lost his words.

Maleficent, was looking at him expectantly. What was Diaval supposed to say, 

"Did you hit your head mistress?"

Maleficent smirked, there's a teasing glint in her eyes and Diaval is sure he's about to combust. "Yes."

The three of them all laugh at her words. To think that before the three of them had reunited, tension filled their bodies and worry crossed their hearts. But now, all their problems minutes ago had vanished replaced by the soft air that their little family had associated with each other. 

Diaval had always felt love in her mistress and their fledgling's presence. He is glad, that it did not have to change.

Finally Diaval said, hopeful that they understood what he meant, "Im glad you’re both safe." I love you both.

Aurora, ever the bright child, doesn't waste any time engulfing them both into a hug.

* * *

Udo had always liked children. 

When their tundra had been destroyed once the humans had settled north and killed almost half of their brothers and sisters, he began to see the desolate eyes and defeated figures his peers had, once they made the choice to fly towards the only safe place they knew of. 

Sorrow had long settled in his bones ever since the battle between the humans had began yet the sorry state of their once happy clan made it seem like icicles were piercing his heart. 

They had fought for their homes yet for each fay killed, he too grew tired of the fighting. He began to feel a cold, as deep and heavy as the long winter nights and he wondered each day if his feelings would change.

But the hurt he felt as he was forced to say good bye to the home he had grew up in, never changed. 

Amidst his thoughts on his long journey towards the Nest, none of the children held the same solemn air that the other adults held, but instead had with them one of hope and wishful thinking on new beginnings. 

At first he had noticed, to deep in his own sorrow but when of his brother's brood had come together to rest in the middle of the night, one child had asked him with bright curious eyes, "Will be happier there?" and the expectant and hopeful look the child had made Udo believe in the false truth that the elders had been feeding the young ones, so his answer was an unequivocal "Yes."

Though Udo longed for the time where he could feel the refreshing chill of his home, the beautiful color of the sky during winter nights and most importantly his people, still prosperous in numbers and indulging in their peace, his eyes were suddenly opened by that one question the child had asked. His people was still alive, and they would no longer suffer in the North as they had once before and although they lived in hiding now, at least they were all safe. And the children, especially the children, could live free in a way that the adults had not been plagued. 

With the children, lively and hopeful, during each day they traveled, Udo ever so slowly believed that they too could start a new. 

Ever since then children had always been a light, a symbol of hope for him.

What came as a surprise was that he too, had the same instinct to protect human children as if they were fae children.

However, once he saw debris flying towards two human children that were about to be crushed, his body moved before he could even think. He pushed his wings faster than it ever did, swooping down to protect the children in his arms, only to crash into the ground in the middle of doing so.

He could hear the quiet sobbing in his arms and he tried in his own way to whisper soft words of encouragement and stroke the hair of both the young ones. 

At his actions, he could feel the one of them freeze in his arms and the other shake uncontrollably, as he held them he wondered for the first time if they were afraid.

"I wont hurt you, don't be afraid." Opening his wings, his gaze met with a tall dark haired girl who was clutching his equally dark haired brother in her arms while looking at him with a determined expression. She was shaking like her brother but she held his gaze. "You cant eat us", she said full of conviction despite her trembling hands and feet. 

For all that adults thought children should be protected, they were stronger than most people could think. Udo had always believed people could learn from their bravery. 

"I wont little ones" Udo smiled, gently placing both children on the ground. He surmised that the longer they were in his grasp the longer they’d be afraid. It was best to place some distance but with all the chaos around them he was also reluctant to let them wander around aimlessly. He examined the area where he currently was and he saw, a river far from the castle and the village. 

"Go towards the river, the battle will not reach you there." Udo instructed.

The girl just frowned at him, still tightly holding on to the crying young boy. She looked reluctant to leave. 

"Its not safe here." He pleaded.

A large chunk of rock crashed a few feet where they stood and only then did the girl understood the urgency of their situation. Nodding her head, the girl finally began to carry the young boy and ran towards the river. 

"Thank you." The girl had whispered before her little figure disappeared.

Udo watched them until he was sure they were safe and away from harm.

Once Udo was sure that the two were away from the palace, he turned towards the direction of the castle and with one powerful flap of his wings proceeded to join the battle and help his fellow fae.

* * *

Borra was looking at his fruit wine, like it had personally killed all his family. 

Udo, who was seated beside him couldn't help but laugh seeing Borra frown deepen with each passing minute. 

In contrast to his friend's sullen demeanor, all around them knights and fae were mingling with one another, festive and at ease, as if a battle had not just occured where they each fought to the death. 

Other fae who were eated next to them began to stand up from their seats and talk with others, as they noticed Borra's gaze becoming murderous. 

"My friend, what has that poor wine ever done to you." Udo teased. 

Borra jumped in surprise, as he heard Udo's voice and shook his head, as if shaking himself from a trance. 

"Nothing." Borra said. 

Udo noted that Borra still couldn't tell how he was being sarcastic, any other day he would have teased Borra for it but he wanted to know what was bothering his fellow fae. He has his assumptions that its due to the abrupt turn-around of their welcome but he may just be wrong. 

"What's bothering you?" With a straight-forward person like Borra, it was better to be direct. 

"It's the humans." Borra answered. Udo returned it with a tilt of his head, trying to allow Borra to expand on his thoughts. "They changed their attitudes so quickly. I'm wondering if it isn't another trap." 

Ah. So Udo was right. He preferred to think optimistically in the terms of his people's fate and seeing fae among humans without anyones mood souring made him hopeful that the tides were changing. With the Queen of the Moors, now a potential queen of Ulstead, only an idiot would try to break the peace that was now present.

If he was still his disillusioned self, he would have had the same suspicions, but it only took one scene he had witnessed to know that maybe unity between the fae and humans were not as useless as his people had believed it to be. 

_A young knight, approaching a jungle fae The fae has a dangerous expression on her face, full of wariness and the young knight seems to respond by lowering his stance and approaching cautiously. The knight turns red, mumbling something. The jungle fae is becoming impatient,her wings are beginning to ruffle and she is preparing for flight. The knight surprisingly stammers his apology quickly and very badly but Udo could see how his blushing and stammering quickly endears the knight to the jungle fae. At last, the knight shakily extends his hands and asks the fae to dance. Surprisingly, she said yes and now they twirl around the dancefloor._

Most of the knights had been laughing at the other knight's attempt but seeing that they were met without malice, they too apologized for their actions and the fae in turn apologized as well. A few who was well versed in conversation easily drew out those who were louder among the group of fae's as well which started a lively discussion. 

At first some of the nobles have kept their distance but seeing the knight's interact with the fae made some of them dare to talk to the fae as well. Philipp and Aurora quickly saw the opportunity to allow the people and the fae to mingle and encouraged them to talk with each other. The prince and the princess however stayed there to supervise in order to watch that no diplomatic incident could occur. 

Some of the fae who had been mothers and fathers to their own younglings, were watching some of the human children who played with the moor-folk while the humans lamented at how their children being placed in danger. It only took a few words of sympathy from the fae before a heated discussion as to why children should be disciplined and must be kept closely monitored began to take place. 

Now after the young prince and princess wedding, everyone was full of life. The traces of the battle had been covered by the magic and it seemed that everyone just wanted to forget the battle that had occured. 

"Borra,look around you." Udo had wanted Borra to see the same picture that he was seeing.The tides were changing, Borra had to understand this. At his request, Borra turned his head to examine what was happening. "What do you see."

Before Borra could even open his mouth, Udo clamped his hands over Borra's mouth. "Think about what you're going to say. Tell me, what you see. Truly see."

Borra began to look shifting his gaze at the various scenes in front of him. 

The knight and the jungle fae were still dancing together. While some of the fae were seated at the grass with human children asleep in front of them as they conversed with their parents. Some of the aristocrats were remarking on the jewelry on the markings of the other fae. While the others, just genuinely seemed to have a good time, eating and drinking wine.

"They look happy." Borra said in awe while Udo nodded his head in agreement. "It makes you think, Conall's dream of unity is not a dream after all."  
  
At the mention of Conall, Borra's gaze becomes unreadable. Udo instantly regrets mentioning the name and was about to apologize, when the general, whom he knows as Percival (according to Prince Phillip), stood in front of their table. 

"Good Evening." Percival bows to them, lowly. Interesting. Udo was under the impression that humans only did this to someone they respected or someone who held a position of high authority. Borra counted as a commander but there was no reason for Percival to know of Borra's standing

"Good Evening."Udo greeted back. He elbowed Borra who kept his silence in an effort to inform him to mind his manners. Borra remained silent.

"I trust you two are enjoying the evening?" the general asked. Udo couldn't help but smile at the obvious attempt at pleasantries. With how long, they've been seated the general may have been worried about them not mingling. 

Suddenly an idea came to Udo's mind. He smirked at Borra and Borra's eyes widened in response. Nothing good ever came to Udo when he smiled mischievously like a child.

"Oh, I am." Udo drawled, "But my friend Borra, here doesn't understand much about human customs and parties. Well fun in general, you might be able to convince him. He's souring the celebrations isn't he."  
  
Both Borra and Percival stammered at Udo's words. Udo wanted to clutch his stomach in laughter but he wanted to see these two through. 

"I- If you insist." Percival nodded, face still serious. 

Borra spluttered. "You don't have to listen to him. He's drunk on your wine and fond of teasing. We are doing fine." Udo raised his brow in question at the untouched wine in Borra's hand. Percival did the same. 

"It would be a good example for our people if you two are seen together. And I know you Borra, you may have questions about the upcoming union that the general may be the only one to answer."

Udo was right. Udo directed his smug gaze towards Borra and Borra had to remind himself that the children would be riot if Udo died by his hands. 

Borra steeled himself.

With a forceful chug, he finally drank the fruit wine he was served. He shifted his gaze to Percival who had a curious but welcoming gaze.

Borra however was confused at his demeanor. _Wasn't this the person who he had wanted to kill just a few moments prior._ Looking at the amiable atmosphere the general was exuding, Borra sighed. They had not gotten to each other's apologies but approaching each other like this was a start. Though, they each held their own reservation, it was clear that they were willing to try. It seemed that peace required as much effort as war. 

"Come, general. We have much to talk about."

As the two left to talk, Udo watched them happily ignoring the parallels between the two leaders and the young knight and the jungle fae

* * *

Phillip was dreaming.

But like most dreams, he was unaware that he was. 

In his dreams, Phillip was once more a young child about to be tucked by his mother in bed. He could feel the familiar emotion of excitement and his mother’s resignation at his own hyperactivity. 

Ingrid’s face was free from the worry lines that Phillip had gone to familiarize himself with in his adolescence and the young child, could not help but feel off, although he did not know why. 

His mother sat on his bed, brushing his hair away from his face,while he was tucked under the covers. 

His young voice squeaked as he spoke “ Mother what story would you have for me this time?”

Phillip could feel his mother’s warmth as she smiled, “Hmm let me think.”

“Is it about dragons this time? Or are they about knights saving damsels? Oh! Oh! Wait I know tell me about your story mother?”

“My story?” his mother laughed. 

“Yes! How did you and father meet?” Phillip had jumped up from his covers startling his mother. Luckily, Ingrid knew how to handle Phillip.

“Hmmm. I’ll tell you but only if you behave yourself.” she bribed.

Phillip himself immediately went under the covers and tucked himself in. Ingrid laughed seeing his son eager to behave. At his expectant eyes, she began to tell her story.

_"There was once a brother and a sister,-" _she began. "who lived and played happily in their own castle.-"

“Oh is there going to be a dragon mother?”

“Hush Phillip what did I say about interruptions.”

“But Mother..”

“Now,now will you let me continue”

“Okay.”

"_-Now these two brothers and sisters had lived happily in their own castle for a few years. They grew up on stories of princesses, dragons and everything magical.-"_

“Like Me!”

“Yes dear, like you.”

"_-It was their dream to be able to go on their own adventure. But on a moonless night. A monster came into the land who ate little children who lost their way in the night_.-"

“Oh no.”

“Oh no indeed.”

_"-For every night where there was no moon to guide the children in the sky. Children who went out after sunset was never to be seen again.The king sent all his men and all his horse to look for the lost children, because their parents were so aggrieved but all his brave men and all their horses never made it back to the castle. The king had thought it was hopeless and could do nothing but caution the parents to keep their children outside. Yet every now and then bad little children disobeyed and would be lost in the night.-"_

_"_Is this why you told me to never go out at night, mother?"

"Stories are just stories Phillip. But yes. Now will you let me continue?"

"Sorry."

_"'-One day the young prince, who was now a young man who dreamed of adventure and glory, had wanted to see if he could still be able to save all those children and save his kingdom from the child-stealing monster. He had asked his father to go on this quest but the king forbade the young prince to go. If he did not have his father's permission then he would simply, go by himself. The younger princess, his sister and his confidant, upon hearing this had cried hoping it would sway his brother to not embark on his quest. The young princess called him stupid and stubborn among other things. But the young prince was too noble and he wanted the terror to stop. And so it was with a heavy heart that the princess had to see her brother ride away in the dark on a moonless night, only for him to never return.-"_

Both mother and child take in the silence as sentence ends. Phillip gapes, sure that it could not possibly have been the end.

“What happened next mother?”, he asked.

“The kingdom grieved the young prince.”

“Not that..Did they ever find out who was taking the children? Were all the knights eaten? Did they die? Where’s the happy ending?” Phillip laments.

Ingrid flashes her son with a sad smile as she delivers an unkind truth, “There is no happy ending son.”

“But there has to be. If not you wouldn’t be my mother.”

Ingrid has forgotten that she told Phillip she was telling her story and she did but the tragedy did not stop there. Her heart hurts as she recalls her kingdom in flames, his father pleading for her to go somewhere safe, and the echo of the people burning. 

“Phillip, sometimes we have to understand that there will be no happy ending. Our kingdom was razed by in another moonless night which stopped the killing of children but laid all to rest.”

“That’s sso sad. How can I sleep mother.”

Ingrid laughs, “Well, in the end the because of the fire the young princess was able to see the King John and had a son who would not go to sleep.”

Phillip giggles but a yawn follow afters. Ingrid breathes an internal sigh of relief. Story-telling has never left her this tired.

“Did father ever help you find your brother mother?”

“I never told your father.”

“Why?”

“If he left, where would that leave us?”

“You’re right.”

“Now go to sleep little one”

“Good Night, mother.”

“Good Night, Phillip.”

* * *

As Phillip slept Aurora herself twisted and turned on her bed. This was not because her and Phillip had just consummated their marriage but because the events of the day were catching up to her. 

Earlier, as the two mingled, Aurora was assaulted with a barrage of questions from the upper echelons of society.

“When will you be having children?” the wife of the duke asked.

“I haven’t seen you host a tea party? Oh if you need any help, Id be happy to assist.”, one baroness offered.

“Its awfully dreadful how such a battle occurred I hope Ulstead will be able to recover, if not Ulstead may just as well fall into decline?”, a neighboring King had insinuated.

“What ever happened to King Stephen’s castle.”

Most of the questions were tolerable but the last one had particularly irked Aurora. Ingrid’s own words of taunt disguised as concern came into her mind as she too wondered about the kingdom she had abandoned.

Stephan’s kingdom.

Aurora’s last memory was her agreement of turning it over to a regent until she had decided to rule it once more. 

Diaval had once advised her that she would be forced to marry in order to solidify her throne but that was if she accepted the throne. Now that she was married she wondered if it was finally time to visit and see if Stephen’s kingdom had flourished under the rule of their regent. Diaval had never told her that she couldn't be queen of two places. Well three, counting the moors. 

She held no attachment to Stephen's castle and she may continue to allow a regent a to rule it but she still had a duty to fulfill to see if she had left it to a good and just regent. The events of today, had reminded her that the common-folk deserved better rulers.

As her thoughts shifted to rulers who were worthy, Aurora shifted her gaze towards her husband who embodied a good prince and soon a good king. Love filled her heart as she recalled what Phillip had done for her and wondered if she should wake him and tell him that she had changed her mind about the consummation. 

Phillip's face was the picture of having sweet dreams and the way he was smiling every now and then made Aurora feel awful at even considering disturbing his good night's rest. 

Tucking herself in, Aurora allowed the tiredness of the day sweep over her and was eventually lulled into sleep.

* * *

At the night of Aurora and Phillip's wedding, the moon is full. Fae's would usually bask in its glow, especially with something as important as a wedding being blessed with a full moon, but tonight most of the guests of the bride and groom were tuckered out and only Maleficent and Diaval lay awake as they viewed the horizon beyond the castle. 

Maleficent's face is impassive but Diaval knew something was wrong.   
  
"Mistress," Diaval says softly, it has been a long time since he last used the moniker and he is aware that he is no longer his servant but he will be, if needed. Calling Maleficent his mistress was a reminder, one that Diaval isn't sure Maleficent is aware of, but regardless she is still his mistress - worthy of Diaval's devotion. 

Diaval's call is greeted by silence and Diaval cant help but frown. 

They sit side by side now, Diaval no longer perched on Maleficent's staff unlike the last time they had gone moon watching. Maleficent is pensive not even bothering to glare at Diaval as she usually during their moon-watching but then again, they only go moon watching when her thoughts are numerous and she is plagued by unthinkable questions. 

Diaval had once laughed and told Maleficent to her face that she worried too much, and now he can't even laugh at the memory because in regard to Maleficent, he too, still worries too much.

"Mistress," he called once more. Diaval, ever following his mistress example , has many questions that plague him-

-where did you go, what happened while you were away, are you leaving after Aurora's coronation, are you leaving us for the other dark fae's

-but there is only one that he truly wants to ask in light of the recent events.

"May I stay with you?"

In the years of staying with Maleficent, it is Diaval's one and only wish but he is nothing if clever so Diaval held his tongue before the words can escape his mouth. If he says the words, then everything unspoken between him and Maleficent would unravel. Maleficent is plagued enough by her worries, adding to it would only make her withdraw. Diaval is patient, he will wait a lifetime if he as too. 

Instead Diaval settled for words that he has long ago used and in the times that he had used them, it never once failed to anger his mistress but it also had not failed in making Maleficent admit to the truth - the truth about what was bothering her. 

"Mistress," Diaval called, one last time, soft as ever. He wished he was once a bird so he could rub his head against her cheek but he knows this is a time for words, no matter if there were still some left unspoken. 

"Mistress, I don't like seeing you so miserable." 

Maleficent finally met Diaval's eyes, and it is so full of pain, guilt and sadness that Diaval doesn't even wonder how he could read all of those from his mistress with one look, instead the raven, now a man, gathered Maleficent in his arms, pouring his love and support into that one act and hoped it would be enough. 

The two stayed there under the moonlight, Diaval brushing his mistress' hair as an act of comfort until Maleficent's tears had dried.

When Maleficent had stopped weeping, it was already dawn. 

**Author's Note:**

> I was really excited for this UWU. Im sorry for rushing the ending but I thought it was a good way to end for now, because Maleficent is still trying to process everything that happened. I dont want to spoil the things I've planned for this story and I almost did while writing this note but please leave a comment if you think I should continue this.
> 
> Fun fact Phillip in a Twisted Tales series was so cheeky but also soft I could not not love him. He's amazing and he's so perfect for Aurora I just can't.


End file.
